blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Floyd 'Pat' Garrett
Patrick Floyd 'Pat' Garrett Pat Garrett lives in New Mexico with his wife and first met Billy during the Lincoln War. He warned Billy that a plot was being hatched to kill Alex McSween and Billy quickly went to his friend's aid. A few years later Pat joined Billy's small gang of horse and cattle rustlers and they soon became close friends. When Billy decided to leave New Mexico and ride for the safety of Old Mexico Pat turned down Billy's invitation to join him, much to Billy's annoyance. Pat was offered a lot of money and a Sheriff's position if he would bring Billy in, always wishing to become famous and better his lot Pat accepted, although it may be suspected that Pat did not have a whole lot of choice in the matter. He employed a newspaper writer called Ash Upson to document the ride for Billy the Kid, hoping that people would then 'understand' why he had done what he had done. Pat caught Billy at Stinking Springs and brought him back to Lincoln where his old friend was sentenced to hang. While Pat was away on business Billy escaped, which meant Pat was back at square one and had to resume his search. After a tip off Pat went to Fort Sumner where he ambushed Billy in a dark room. After talking closely with his old Pal, Pat said he could not let Billy go free. Shots rang out and Pat killed Billy - or so it's said - but he was missing his favorite horse the next day. The Truth Patrick Floyd Jarvis Garrett was born in Alabama on June 5th 1850. His family moved to Louisiana where he grew up on a plantation. He left home at age 19 and headed for Texas where he became a Buffalo Hunter. During his time as a Buffalo Hunter Pat shot and killed a man he had had a disagreement with, it is said that the speech the dying man gave brought Pat to tears as he asked for Garrett's forgiveness. By 1878 Pat had moved to New Mexico and took up home in Fort Sumner just as the Lincoln County War was coming to a close. He worked various jobs working on Pete Maxwell's ranch, not long after he quit this job and began to work in a saloon called 'Beaver Smith's'. He soon earned the nickname 'Juan Largo' - 'Long John'. He met and married a woman called Juanita Gutierrez but their union was not to last as she died before the end of the year. A year later he married another young woman called Apolinaria Gutierrez, who just happened to be the sister of his deceased wife. She bore him nine children. While working at the saloon Pat met and perhaps befriended Billy Bonney, a man who loved to gamble as much as Pat did and it was said they spent many times gambling merrily together, earning them the nicknames of 'Big Casino' and 'Little Casino'. Although they may have gambled together and knew one another it has never been proven how close the two men were, if they were close friends or just knew each other from around the town. On December 15th 1880 Pat was appointed Sheriff of Lincoln County with his main goal being to catch Billy the Kid. On December 19th Pat ambushed Billy's gang outside Fort Sumner, killing Tom O'Folliard. Garrett's posse then cornered the rest of Billy's gang at Stinking Springs where Charlie Bowdre was shot dead. After several days siege the Posse managed to capture the outlaws by starving them out. Billy was sentenced to hang and Pat soared upon the wings of fame, having newspapers interview him and people praise him for his work. Billy escaped Lincoln jail while Pat was away buying timber for the gallows and the chase began once again. After a tip off from someone in Fort Sumner (some think Pete Maxwell who was apparently unhappy his younger sister Paulita was Billy's sweetheart) Pat traveled there planning on finishing this race for good. On July 14th 1881 Pat arrived at Pete's ranch asking where Billy was. While he sat upon Pete's bed Billy entered and asked "Quien es?" - "Who is it?" to which Pat replied by opening fire and shooting Billy. Billy died within a few seconds from his wound. Some believe that Pat intentionally ambushed Billy, even going as far as to say that Pat tied up one of Billy's sweethearts to lure Billy to his death. Pat was considered a hero and published a book with the help of newspaper writer Ash Upson called "The Authentic Life of Billy the Kid". The book did not sell well and Pat spent the rest of his life looking for his big break, it never came. On February 29th 1908, Pat who was 57, was shot down in cold blood by a 21 year old man named Jesse Wayne Brazel, the killing was the result of a disagreement over land.